Road To Heaven Or Hell
by Riotetchete
Summary: Ed and Envy has loved each other for a while, and after Ed has gotten orders to kill Envy they knew it was only a question of time before Envy wouldd get order to kill Ed. Oneshot, with a different view of what happens after death


AN: I do not own FMA, or the characters belonging to the anime. If I did, I would be happy… sure, I am either way, because I can borrow them.

AN: I've had this in my system for a while, it feels good to just let it out. Please, send me a review, I'd love to hear what you thought about it.

_**Road to heaven or hell**_

A dark alley. How cliché wasn't that? Something would happen, but this time, both parts were in on it. It wasn't someone innocent who was attacked, it was all planned. The high brick walls that would protect them from being spotted, and protect them from the sun's rays, far after their souls had left them.

Everything had been planned in detail, and the only ones who could stop them were unknowing of the event that would take place within the next half an hour. If they knew they would have been stopped, temporarily, but that wouldn't stop them in the end. They were now going to die together, because that was the only way for them to be together forever.

Ed looked around in the alley, tried to get that it was really going to happen, but it was hard. He was certain that this was the only way, but he couldn't help but to think about his younger brother. He would be sad, but he had others to turn to, and he would soon see the note on Ed's bed. There Ed had explained everything to his brother, explained why it couldn't go on like it did now.

Ed had gotten the orders a few weeks ago. He'd gotten the orders to eliminate every last one of the homunculi that still existed. Ed had taken it calmly, nodded, and left. He'd managed to finish Gluttony off, and now, Envy was the only one left alive.

'Chibi-san.' Ed turned towards Envy with a smile, as he heard Envy's voice. He'd gotten there, as promised. He saw Envy lift his closed hand, and when he opened it, Ed could see the red stones Envy had once eaten. They slowly ran through Envy's fingers, and Ed looked up into Envy's face. He looked much more human now… Ed couldn't really put a finger on what it was, but he felt more human, like Wrath had done before Envy had given him the red stones.

'I've gotten Dante's orders to kill you, funny eh?' Ed smiled, and closed the distance between them, putting his arms around Envy's neck. They shared a soft kiss before Ed said, 'Yeah, they should just know about our plans. I wonder how many that would actually care…' He shook his head. 'No, it doesn't matter, it's better to not know, then it won't be so hard to leave everyone. I only need you, Envy, as long as I do, nothing else matters.' They shared another kiss, before Ed took a few steps backwards, but he still held a firm grip around Envy's neck, so he forced the old homunculus to follow him.

Envy didn't seem to mind, and in the end, Ed had his back against one of the walls. Envy pressed him roughly against it, and kissed the Fullmetal Alchemist roughly, in a possessive way. Ed just answered, let himself be owned by the green haired homunculus, who once had been his arch enemy. When the hate had turned to passion, Ed didn't remember, but it didn't matter either, nothing did, except that the two of them would now share their life after this.

Ed sank down to the ground, and Envy sat down, leaning over him. The purple eyes looked into the amethyst for so long time that Ed wondered if there were something wrong.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Edo?' As Ed realized what the homunculus had been thinking, Ed nodded.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Ed took his watch out of his pocket, the silver watch that proved that he was a state alchemist, and he threw it away from them. He kissed Envy again, and said, 'I won't need that anymore. Me and Al needed it to get our normal bodies back, Al has gotten his, and I don't need my own body anymore.' Envy smiled lightly, and kissed Ed again, before he said, 'Transmute your arm.' Ed did as he was told, and then felt Envy grab his arm, looking at the knife he had created. Envy's eyes looked strange, and Ed didn't know if he liked that glint. As if his arm was one of the most interesting things ever.

'Does it sound weird if I say that your arm looks… beautiful, when I know that it will be what kills me?' Ed blinked in shock, as he heard the words, and after a while he said, 'Actually, yes…' Envy laughed, and gave Ed a short kiss.

'Yeah, it probably does, but really, I can't let it go with my eyes.' Ed smiled, he'd already noticed that. And he wasn't sure if he liked it.

'Look into my eyes instead. I want you to focus on me, Envy, and not my arm.' Envy smirked at that, and forced his eyes away from the arm, to look into Ed's eyes again, as the young one had asked for. The warm look in Envy's eyes had Ed melting. He'd never seen it before, and he suddenly realized why Envy looked more human, his eyes showed some emotions, although they were not as clear as they were in a normal human eye.

Ed saw that it got lighter in the alley for a few seconds and when he looked down, he saw that Envy's arm had changed into a knife, similar to the one Ed had made his own arm to. Ed looked at it, felt his heart beat faster, and he was actually a little afraid. He didn't remember how it had felt last time he'd been killed, he couldn't remember any pain, but how did he know there wouldn't be any this time? He looked into Envy's eyes, and tried to calm down.

'You can still pull out, Chibi-san. I won't be angry if you do, I understand if you're afraid.' Ed kissed Envy, and said, 'Just do it Envy, I want it. It's natural to be afraid of death, that doesn't stop me from choosing to die.' Envy smiled again, a real smile this time, filled with warmth. Ed had only seen it twice before, and this, the third time, would be the last one. Envy made Ed sit in a better position, and the arm which was not the knife was forced around Envy's neck. Ed let his legs place themselves so that he had Envy's thighs under the legs.

Then Envy pressed his lips against Ed's and forced him into a passionate kiss. For a second, he broke it, and said, 'I love you, Edo.' Ed smiled. Envy had never said that to him, even though Ed had understood it.

'I love you too.' They returned to the kiss, and just a few seconds later, Ed felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He clenched harder onto Envy for a second, then he relaxed, and became still. Envy directly felt that Ed had stopped answering the kiss, and knew that the young one was dead, and he gripped Ed's arm, without breaking the kiss, and he let the hand pierce through himself. He too, felt an intense pain, but soon enough, his body relaxed over Ed's and still, their lips were tightly pressed against each others.

__…---…__

Ed looked around. This wasn't the gate, this was something entirely different. All he could see was that he stood on a road, with green grass on both sides as far as the eye reached. It looked really peaceful, but something made him feel bad, and he looked around, trying to find Envy. Just as he thought he'd lost him for good, he suddenly appeared next to him. Ed threw himself around Envy's neck, and kissed him passionately. Envy answered, but after a short while, he broke the kiss. Both of them looked one way of the road, and said, 'Let's go,' in one mouth.

Envy took the shorter guy's hand, and they started to walk. They were silent, and just enjoyed walking there, just the two of them. It felt peaceful, but something inside urged them to hurry up, as if there were something even more wonderful up ahead. They both wanted there, and they tried their best to not show that they were impatient.

They went for almost ten minutes, before anything changed. Before, it had looked just the same, from what it had done when they first arrived. But now they could see that the road further ahead split up. They got a little curious, and as they closed up, they could see the words, that stood on the sign.

_Your choice may not be right_

_Just give up everything_

_There's no reason to fight_

_You still cannot win_

_Chains or feathers_

_It all depends on you_

_Flames or heathers_

_Where will you go to_

Ed and Envy looked at each other, and then Envy said, 'Let's go this way.' He pointed to the left, and Ed nodded. They could see that the one to the right went downwards, and was probably easier to go along, than the one they had decided to go. But even though the one to the left was uphill, it seemed nicer, they both seemed to have some kind of clue that it would be better to the left.

They started walking, but just a few steps onto that road, Envy's hand was forced out of Ed's and as Ed turned around, he could see black chains hold Envy's upper arms, straight over the elbow. Envy started to fight, but no matter how strong the homunculus was, he was no match for the chains, and he was pulled backwards. Ed could see another chain crawl around Envy's stomach, and forced him backwards, towards the other road.

'Envy!' Ed started to walk towards the homunculus, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, and looked into the eyes of a man with blue calm eyes, and blond hair. Ed noticed the feather covered wings, but he didn't care more about it, but forced the hand away, and continued to follow Envy.

'_Envy!_' Ed was starting to get panic when he felt the one behind him grab him again, and even though the touches felt light as a feather, it kept him still where he was, as if it had been chains there too. Ed fought as hard as Envy to get lose, but heard the angel's singing voice, 'Please, Edward, follow us. The lord has shown mercy upon you.' Ed directly understood there was some kind of god the angel had been talking about.

'I don't want his mercy if it means that I'll get separated from Envy!' Ed continued his long lost struggle to get to Envy, and Envy kept fighting against the chains, an equally lost battle to get to Ed.

'He has to repent his sins. Your struggle is useless, give up.' The angel's voice was probably calming for most people, but Ed got more and more upset. He didn't want to leave Envy, that was why they had chosen to die together.

'Edo! Just go, you're gonna be fine. You'll come to a good place, you don't have to care about me. Nothing can be worse what I've already been through.' Envy had seemed to realize what was going on, and although he continued his struggle, he seemed to have given up.

'NEVER! It won't be heaven without you, Envy! Anywhere with you is heaven, even if it is in the deepest of hell. I don't want to be without you!' No one seemed to listen to that, the angel started to pull Ed backwards, and Envy seemed to get a harder time to stay where he was.

Envy looked up at Ed, one last time, and Ed heard him say, 'Edo, for both of us, go up there, and have a great time, I'll come one day, and then we can share the rest of eternity together. I love you.' At that time, he stopped fighting, and Ed could see him grew smaller, as the chains pulled him down, quicker and quicker.

'ENVY!!' Ed looked after his boyfriend, saw him disappear. He started to cry, but he didn't care about it, he just kept screaming out his despair. He wouldn't see Envy again, didn't they say that it was an eternal punishment? Envy would be there forever, and Ed would be so far away… he didn't want that, he wanted to return to his boyfriend's arms, right before they had killed each other. Why hadn't they escaped instead? Why hadn't they understood that this would not be a good final solution? Why hadn't they thought about heaven and hell, and where they would come? Why had they thought so blindly that they would get to the gate?

He felt the angel lift him up, but he didn't even react. He didn't see anything else than the road which lead to Envy, the road he would never be able to follow. He didn't even react, as they got into a town, which closed two huge gates, and he knew that he would never get outside them again. He stared blankly at the doors, and then heard a woman's voice call for him.

He directly recognized it to be his mother's voice, but he didn't care. He'd wanted to meet her, but now, all he wanted, was to get to Envy, the only one he ever wanted to share his heart with, the only one he ever wanted to share his life with.

__…---…__

'Black Hayate, have you found anything?' the dog barked as a reply, and Roy Mustang hurried after the dog. Riza Hawkeye was in his heels, and together they hurried after the black and white dog. They were both breathing heavily when the dog finally stopped, and barked again, looking into an alley. This late in the evening, they couldn't see anything, so Roy snapped his fingers, creating a small flame, so that they could see anything.

The sight made both Roy and Riza stare. To find both Ed and Envy in one place they had not counted on, nor in this kind of way. The blood that had dried showed that they were dead, and had been for a while. That the two still were in a deep kiss, showed that the two really had loved each other, and they wanted to show it, even though it had been forbidden for them to have a relationship.

Roy took a quick look around the alley, and saw the red stones spread out over the ground, and also Ed's watch thrown far away from the couple. Roy picked it up, and placed it in his pocket, and one of the red stones got there too. Riza sat down, and patted her dog, to show him that it was good work, but none of the adults said anything.

Almost five minutes passed, before Roy went over to the dead couple, and quickly made sure that they both really were dead. As his observation already had said, he found no pulse on any of them, but he took a step backwards.

'You should've told me, Fullmetal, I would've understood.' With those words, He snapped his fingers again, and let the couple burn. It was impossible to see what Riza was thinking, but she could read her boss's expression. He blamed himself for it all, he considered it to be his fault.

As the couple had burned so that the ashes and two metal limbs was the only thing remaining, Roy took a box which stood among the garbage and said, 'Until we have an urn, this will have to do. I think this is what he would want. They wanted to be together, so they killed each other. That made them start their journey together.' He quickly fixed the ashes into the box, and then stood up again. He turned towards Riza.

'Let's go, Al must know this.' Riza gave a slight nod, and they started to walk back to the head quarters. Roy had put his jacket over the box, so that the ashes wouldn't blow away in the wind, but stay in the box.

'Sir… why did you…?' Roy stopped, and looked at Riza.

'Don't you know? They kissed when they killed each other, they wanted to be together. If anyone had found out that Envy was dead, in this way, they would want to know more. Envy's body would be forced from Ed's and they would never be joined together again. In this way, their ashes will be joined together as one. I think that's what they both wanted. I just hope they can find happiness together, if they now so desperately wanted to be with each other.' Roy had stopped, and now looked up into the storm clouds that stood over the sky. When the first drop hit his face he said, 'Let's hurry up, so that the ashes doesn't risk getting wet.' Riza nodded, and they hurried back, as the rain started to pour more and more.


End file.
